Clash of the Super Saiyans
'''Clash of the Super Saiyans '''is a battle between the strongest Saiyans and their Super Saiyan forms. Written by SuperSaiyanKrillin. Backstory It had been 15 years since the defeat of Omega Shenron, and Goku was bored not having any challenging opponents. So he asked Shenron to grant him a wish. To bring back every Saiyans he has ever met and remembers, and that are fighters. Shenron granted the wish. All the Saiyans Goku had met had been instantly transported to the Planet of Shenron. Goku knew all of them would have Super Saiyan and so he told them, and at that moment they all went into their Super Saiyan forms and attacked Goku. The Battle: Part 1 Goku was in his Super Saiyan 5 form, fighting off Broly who was in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan 4 form enjoying a battle with his son from the future who had his Rising Saiyan form. Turles in his Super Saiyan 2 form was fighting Pan in her Super Saiyan 2 form, and they were equally matched. Gohan was enjoying an all out brawl with his uncle, Raditz, both in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Nappa who was only capable of Super Saiyan 3 was fighting Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Broly was managing to push Goku to the ground and was ready to blast him, when Goku shot a energy beam from his eyes. Right threw Broly's left shoulder. Broly was surprised by the attack, but easily ignored the pain and kicked Goku hundreds of meters away and chased after him. Trunks slammed hard down on Vegeta's head. And then kicked him, sending him flying. Vegeta caught himself and then fired a Final Flash at Trunks. Trunks counter attacking used a Finish Buster just in time to counter his father's attack, but he didn't have enough time and was sent flying backwards. Vegeta flew behind him and kicked him into the ground. Trunks managed to land on his feet and flew back at Vegeta. Turles and Pan were having an all battle. Pan fired a Maiden's Rage at Turles, who fired a Kill Driver to reflect it. The two blasts collided in an explosion. Pan rushed out from the smoke and punched Turles in the face. Turles ended up spinning in a circle. He then kicked Pan to the ground, and charged at her. Pan started rapidly firing at him with Reliable Friend. Raditz and Gohan, were not even using energy attacks, but only their natural skills. Raditz punched Gohan in the face repeatedly and Gohan returned it with a swift kick to the jaw, and then he flew up grabbed Raditz by his head and then flew fast toward the ground and slammed Raditz's face into the ground. Raditz after impacted quickly recovered and charged at Gohan and punched him right in the gut. Gohan grabbed Raditz by his tail, and swung him around and then tossed him. Gotenks and Nappa were not even close in power, but Nappa was still holding on quiet well. Gotenks opened a rapid fire energy blast at Nappa who was sent flying by the blast. Nappa flew back at him and grabbed him by the throat. He then charged an energy attack and blasted Gotenks in the face, sending him flying. Part 2: Overtaking "What's wrong Kakarot? Getting tired?" said Broly taking a heavy breathe. "Your one to talk. Super Saiyan 3 does put a lot more strain on the body then Super Saiyan 5." said Goku with a smirk. Charging straight at him and punching him in the face. Broly was sent a few feet back, but with barely any damage. Goku then realized that even though Broly was weaker, but only barely at the beginning of the fight. Broly's power has been increasing, while his gradually depleted. Broly punched Goku in the gut, and then knocked him into the ground. The unleashed a blast. After the smoke cleared Goku was shown in his normal form. Trunks and Vegeta stopped their battle. And realized that no single person could stop Broly now. So they charged at him together and punched him sending him flying. Broly caught himself, and charged at Vegeta. Vegeta started charging backwards, but Broly caught him by his head and slammed him into the ground. Knocking him unconscious, and reverting him to his normal form. Trunks charged strait at Broly and grabbed him around the waste. He lifted him in the air and then dropped backwards, and slammed Broly's head into the ground. He jumped back quick and blasted Broly. Broly stood up with a lot of bruises from the attack. "How are you stronger then Kakarot?!" said Broly enraged. Trunks gave a small laugh. "I was just a little stronger then you when everyone started fighting. My power gradually increases just like yours, but yours increased faster. But since my father and I were just about equal at first, I got the upper hand with my power increasing. And since Goku was stronger then you, you ended up loosing a lot of power. While mine practically stayed the same all fight. So there is your answer." he said. Broly gave a quick smirk, and powered up and charged at Trunks. Trunks powered up as well and charged right back at him. Turles had Pan by the throat, and he was laughing. Pan kicked him in the face, and he ended up dropping her. Using the rest of her power, she fired an all out Kamehameha. Turles didn't have enough time to react and was obliterated by the attack. Pan charged to help Trunks and Goten. Goten and Trunks had run out of time as Gotenks and now since neither could go Super Saiyan 3, and Trunks being the stronger was only being able to go Super Saiyan 2 they were having a hard time fighting Nappa with his Super Saiyan 3 form. Nappa grabbed Trunks by the throat. Goten punched Nappa in the back, but he didn't feel it. Pan appeared in front of him and spin kicked him in the face. He dropped Trunks, and him and Pan blasted Nappa from the front and Goten from the back. Nappa fell to his knees, but he barely took any damage. And he blasted all three of them, and flew at Pan. Raditz and Gohan were still going even, and ignoring everything around them. Gohan slammed his hands down on Raditz's head.Raditz punched up and punched Gohan in the face sending him flying. Gohan stopped himself and blasted Raditz into the ground, who quickly stood up and reacted with a blast of his own. Gohan countered with a Kamehameha. The two blasts collided creating a huge shock wave. Raditz and Gohan started colliding again, and again. Creating giant shock waves. Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories